Mistura de sabores 2
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Whisky, morangos, gelo, Nutella... e Booth. Uma combinação perigosa... e deliciosa. Continuação da Mistura de sabores... - ONE-SHOT


[center][IMG].[/IMG][/center]

[b]Título: Mistura de sabores 2[/b]

[b]Autor:[/b] Fernanda

[b]Categoria: 5ª Temporada (Mas se tratando de flash back), BIPTHC!11 NFF[/b], missing scene epi 5x16, smut.

[b]Advertências:[/b]: sexo

[b]Classificação:[/b] NC-17

[b]Capítulos:[/b] 1 – One-shot

[b]Completa:[/b] [X] Yes [ ] No

[b]Resumo:[/b] Whisky, morangos, gelo, Nutella... e Booth. Uma combinação perigosa... e deliciosa.

[center][IMG].[/IMG][/center]

Booth parou o carro em frente ao luxuoso edifício.

_ Parece que o Jeffersonian paga melhor do que o FBI. – ele comentou.

_ Meu salário é realmente muito bom, Booth. Mas meus maiores ganhos são obtidos através das vendas de meus livros. Estou no topo da lista dos mais vendidos há três semanas. – ela disse sem aparentar nenhum entusiasmo.

Booth sorriu. Na boca dela as palavras não soavam como os de uma pessoa convencida ou orgulhosa, apenas realista. Ele pegou a mão dela, antes que ela descesse do carro.

_ Não vai me convidar pra subir? – ele disse acariciando a mão delicada com o polegar.

Temperance o encarou. Ela estava louca de vontade de ir para a cama com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo estava insegura. Não o conhecia muito bem, temia perder um bom parceiro e amigo quando o relacionamento fracassasse. E ela sabia que ia fracassar, todos fracassavam.

Booth percebeu sua hesitação e desligou o motor do carro.

_ Ora, vamos... Só mais uma cerveja? – ele disse com seu melhor sorriso charmoso.

_ Não use seu sorriso charmoso comigo... – ela retrucou, tentando soar zangada, mas um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando ele beijou a palma de sua mão. – Não acho seguro deixá-lo subir, Booth.

Ele riu com a sinceridade dela.

_ Você sabe que eu jamais faria nada contra sua vontade! – ele retrucou, chateado com a falta de confiança.

_ Aí é que está o problema. – ela disse com um sorriso provocante.

Booth arregalou os olhos, chocado com tamanha honestidade e segurança.

_ Bones!

_ Não acho que falei nenhuma novidade. Você sabe que é atraente, Booth. – ela o beijou de leve na boca. - Você é irresistível demais... Prefiro atacar meu pote de Nutella em frente à TV, vendo um bom filme antigo.

Ele caiu na risada.

_ O que diabos é Nutella? – ele perguntou em meio à crise de riso.

_ Um maravilhoso creme de chocolate com avelãs, Booth. Não acredito que você nunca experimentou! É a melhor coisa do mundo... – ela fechou os olhos e lambeu os lábios e ele engoliu em seco, acompanhando seu gesto.

Booth desceu do carro e deu a volta, abrindo a porta para ela.

_ Pois agora eu quero experimentar. – ele disse com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Temperance o encarou desconfiada.

_ Certo, você sobe comigo, mas mantenha suas mãos nos bolsos.

Booth enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do paletó e sorriu, seguindo-a em direção a portaria.

_**Mais tarde...**_

Booth girou o resto de whisky em seu copo, fazendo com que as pedrinhas de gelo tilintassem. Estavam ambos descalços, sentados no tapete da sala, o pote de Nutella sobre a mesinha de centro, uma tigela com morangos ao lado e uma garrafa de whisky, o melhor que ele já tinha provado.

O paletó dele estava sobre o sofá, assim como a gravata e o casaco dela. Temperance tomou mais um gole de refrigerante. Ela achara melhor manter-se sóbria, por isso tinha se recusado a acompanhá-lo no whisky. A conversa tinha fluido fácil, até aquele momento. O aparelho de som tocava uma música suave e os dois se encaravam em silêncio.

Booth de repente sorriu e pegou um cubo de gelo em seu copo, colocando-o na boca. Os olhos de Temperance acompanharam o movimento. Ela engoliu em seco quando ele se aproximou mais, seu rosto ficando a centímetros do dela.

Ele a beijou, um selinho, dois, três. Ao perceber que ela prendia a respiração ele se sentiu encorajado e abriu os lábios dela com a língua, empurrando o gelo para a boca dela. Temperance sentiu um arrepio gostoso ao sentir o contraste do gelo com a língua quente dele. Era simplesmente delicioso.

Booth percebeu quando ela o puxou pela camisa, a língua tocando a sua e devolvendo o gelo, que agora acabava de derreter. Ele afastou os lábios e sorriu. Temperance permaneceu quieta, os olhos azuis um pouco mais escuros, o desejo estampado neles.

Booth tocou sua cintura com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra deslizava pela coxa exposta pela abertura do vestido vermelho. Temperance fechou os olhos e ele se inclinou, deslizando os lábios pelo pescoço alvo.

Ela percebeu quando ele desceu as alças do vestido, mas nada fez para impedi-lo. Booth tocou os seios perfeitos com os dedos, depois com a palma das mãos, sentindo os mamilos enrijecerem contra sua mão. Temperance soltou um pequeno gemido e ele sorriu.

Booth pegou o outro gelo de seu copo e colocou na boca novamente. Depois tocou um seio com os lábios, circundando o mamilo com o cubo de gelo. Ela gritou e se contorceu, quando o frio do cubo de gelo atingiu o calor de sua pele. Ele segurou o gelo dentro da boca novamente mas derramou um pouco de água gelada contra ela, fazendo com que o mamilo ficasse ainda mais rígido.

_ Booth... - ela murmurou e se arqueou na direção dele.

Ele sorriu e se moveu para o outro seio, repetindo o movimento. Booth arrastou o cubo de gelo para o vale entre os seios e em seu abdômen. Temperance olhou para ele, o coração batendo forte no peito. Ele se ergueu e seus olhos se encontraram.

Ele deixou um rastro de beijos por seu corpo até o elástico da calcinha de renda. Booth puxou o vestido para cima, tirando-o e jogando-o sobre o sofá, deixando-a quase nua a sua frente.

Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos quando ele recomeçou as carícias enlouquecedoras. Temperance enterrou os dedos em seus cabelos quando ele moveu os lábios pelo seu abdômen, abrangendo a sua totalidade com beijos, a boca aberta, a combinação de frio do gelo e seu hálito quente a ponto de deixá-la louca. Ela se contorcia, querendo escapar e ser tragada pelas sensações ao mesmo tempo.

Temperance colocou os braços ao redor dele quando ele se sentou e se inclinou em sua direção. Ela ficou de joelhos, para que ficassem da mesma altura, e capturou os lábios dele com os seus. Booth sorriu contra sua boca quando percebeu que ela lutava contra os botões de sua camisa.

Ele ajudou-a a se livrar da peça e voltou a beijá-la. Temperance percorreu o peito largo com as unhas. O corpo dele era ainda mais bonito do que ela imaginava e ela de repente teve uma vontade louca de prová-lo com seu doce preferido.

_ Deite-se, Booth. – ela pediu em seu ouvido.

Ele sorriu e obedeceu, deitando-se no tapete. Temperance se sentou nos quadris dele, mordendo o lábio ao sentir a poderosa ereção. Ela pegou um cubo de gelo no balde e deslizou pelo peito dele, fazendo-o morder o lábio, torturado-o como ele tinha feito com ela.

Booth gemeu quando ela alcançou o cós da calça. Ela sorriu, colocou o gelo na boca e pegou um morango da tigela, o mergulhou no creme de chocolate. Booth a observava, curioso.

Temperance trouxe o morango com chocolate até ele, lambuzando-o no peito, arrancando dele uma risada rouca. Ela apenas sorriu e continuou descendo, o morango cheio de chocolate deixando um rastro pelo tórax musculoso, em direção ao umbigo.

Ela comeu o morango e se abaixou sobre ele, lambendo o caminho de chocolate, fazendo com que ele gemesse e fechasse os olhos ao contato de sua língua.

_ Deus... – ele gemeu quando ela desafivelou seu cinto.

Temperance o livrou da calça rapidamente mas, quando tentou livrá-lo da cueca, ele inverteu as posições. Agora era ele quem a pressionava contra o tapete. Booth pegou um morango no pote e mergulhou no chocolate. Depois moveu a mão e deixou o chocolate cair nos seios dela, deixando um rastro através de seu corpo antes que ele trouxesse o morango até seus lábios.

Ela fechou os olhos e deu uma mordida, saboreando a combinação de sabores. Booth comeu o restante da fruta e abaixou-se, passando a língua sobre o rastro de chocolate. Temperance ofegante se curvou em direção a ele quando ele sugou um dos mamilos, lambendo o chocolate com a ponta de sua língua.

Ela choramingou quando ele se afastou dela, mas ele logo voltou oferecendo-lhe outro morango. Booth rodou o que restava da fruta em seus mamilos e levou a boca até eles, sugando e lambendo o suco derramado em seus seios.

Temperance se arqueou em direção a ele novamente, gemendo quando ele mordeu de leve os bicos dos seios que havia excitado. Ele afastou-se dos seios para beijar o restante de seu corpo enquanto corria as mãos por suas pernas, concentrando-se em movimentos suaves.

Ela ergueu as pernas em direção a ele, enlaçando-o pela cintura.

_ Por favor... - ela sussurrou, erguendo os quadris num convite.

_ Por favor, o que? - ele sussurrou de volta, enquanto acariciava seu abdômen.

Booth não esperou que ela respondesse e tocou seu sexo por cima do tecido da calcinha. Temperance fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio e ele sorriu. Colocando outra pedra de gelo na boca ele voltou sua atenção ao corpo dela.

Temperance gritou quando o gelo tocou sua virilha. O frio repentino do cubo de gelo em sua pele quente causando um arrepio em todo seu corpo. Ela fincou as unhas nas costas largas. Booth pegou uma de suas pernas passando ligeiramente o cubo de gelo por toda a extensão até o pé. Ela tentou puxar a perna com um gritinho, mas ele a segurou rápido, correndo o cubo de gelo e os lábios ao longo de sua coxa.

_ Chega! – ela suplicou.

Booth sorriu. Ele soltou sua perna e tocou novamente o sexo úmido com os dedos, enfiando-os por dentro da calcinha de renda, sentindo-a estremecer contra sua mão.

_ Você gosta disso? – ele perguntou num sussurro.

Ela pode apenas acenar com a cabeça. Booth enfiou dois dedos dentro dela, deslizando devagar pelas dobras delicadas. O polegar acariciando o clitóris inchado. Ela gritou de frustração e ergueu seus quadris para cima quando ele retirou os dedos de repente.

Booth sorriu com a reação dela. Ele segurou o gelo com os dentes e a tocou com o cubo em torno de seu clitóris, fazendo-a gritar novamente. Percebendo que ela estava já em seu limite ele se livrou da cueca e voltou a abraçá-la, beijando-a na boca.

Temperance enfiou sua língua na boca dele, sentindo ainda o resto do gelo que acabava de derreter. Ela percebeu quando Booth alcançou sua calça para encontrar um preservativo no bolso de trás.

Ele a deitou no tapete enquanto terminava de desenrolar o preservativo em seu membro. Temperance pressionou seus quadris para frente, tocando com a mão a ereção que parecia prestes a explodir. Booth gemeu quando ela segurou seu membro entre os dedos com firmeza e mordeu sua orelha.

_ Deslize para dentro de mim, Booth... – ela sussurrou contra o ouvido dele.

Antes que tivesse tempo de pensar em retrucar ele a sentiu puxando seus quadris na direção dos dela. Booth a penetrou, gemendo ao contato tão desejado. Ele deslizou para fora e apenas a ponta dele permaneceu dentro dela. Ela gemeu. Ele deslizou novamente, mantendo o ritmo deliberadamente lento enquanto se inclinava e capturava os lábios dela com os dele.

Ele rompeu o beijo e deslizou a boca em direção ao pescoço delicado, as mãos acariciando as laterais dos quadris dela. Temperance o enlaçou com as pernas e ele acariciou as coxas macias, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas, ao perceber que ela gemia sem controle.

Booth percebeu quando os espasmos do clímax a atingiram. Ele aumentou ainda mais o ritmo, seu próprio orgasmo o deixando sem fôlego enquanto ela ainda o agarrava com força pelos ombros.

Ele a beijou novamente, mais de leve, os lábios mal se tocando, as respirações ofegantes se misturando enquanto recobravam a sanidade. Booth se jogou de costas sobre o tapete, ela se deitou sobre seu peito. Não se falaram durante algum tempo. Acariciando os cabelos dela, ele sorriu.

_ Sabia que seria assim entre nós. – ele disse com voz rouca.

_ Assim como? – ela perguntou com um sorriso preguiçoso no rosto.

_ Explosivo. – ele retrucou rindo.

Temperance o acompanhou no riso.

FIM


End file.
